


It Feels Like A Tear In My Heart, Like A Part Of Me Missing And I Just Can't Feel It

by KidWestHope16



Series: The Scyphozoa fan and Ash Ketchum [4]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Amnesia, Ash is his son figure, Aura User Ash, Families of Choice, Family Feels, Family Fluff, He is unaware of his potential, Nihilego has a copy of his memories, Nihilego is kind of like a Scyphozoa, Papa Kukui, Parent Kukui-hakase | Professor Kukui, Post-Possession, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Pikachu (Pokemon), Psychological Trauma, Satoshi | Ash Ketchum loves pokemon, Team as Family, chosen one intensifies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-22 17:43:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21306032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KidWestHope16/pseuds/KidWestHope16
Summary: Ash is attacked by a Nihilego while training alone with his pokemon. It's only due to a reckless, self destructive attack he ordered on himself and the Tapu's that he managed to save himself.Their is only one problem now.Ash Ketchum didn't know Kukui, or what he was doing in Alola when he was last in Kanto getting ready to go to Kalos.
Relationships: Burnet-hakase | Professor Burnet & Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Gladio | Gladion & Lilie | Lillie & Lusamine, Kaki | Kiawe & Mao | Mallow & Suiren | Lana & Maamane | Sophocles, Kapu-Kokeko | Tapu Koko & Satoshi Ketchum | Ash Ketchum, Kapu-Tetefu | Tapu Lele & Satoshi Ketchum | Ash Ketchum, Kukui-hakase | Professor Kukui & Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Satoshi | Ash Ketchum & Satoshi's Pikachu | Ash Ketchum's Pikachu, Satoshi | Ash Ketchum & Satoshi's Pokemon | Ash Ketchum's Pokemon, Utsuroido | Nihilego & Satoshi Ketchum | Ash Ketchum
Series: The Scyphozoa fan and Ash Ketchum [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1534598
Comments: 17
Kudos: 101





	1. Let Your Love Surround Me I Am Lost

**Author's Note:**

> Title lyric: Can you hold me - NF ft Britt Nicole  
V.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash was confused, mildly concerned but confused. He could have sworn he was already planning a trip to Kalos. Not... this, whatever it was. But that's cool too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title lyric: can you hold me - NF ft Britt Nicole

Kukui reluctantly allowed himself to be escorted from the room by Burnet. He gentle suggestion for a shower reminded him of the blood and tar clinging to him and he couldn't ask for one fast enough.

Borrowed employee clothing aside, it could have been just another night. If he didn't have the evidence staring up at him completely unaware.

Now he was sitting at Ash's bedside, staring at the Z crystals that had somehow landed in the sand. Had Ash dropped them as he tried to fight? Taken by surprise as he tried to pick a Z move to practice? 

"Don't blame yourself, Ash wouldn't want you to." Burnet murmured softly as she leans into his side entangling his hand in hers. "We'll get through this." He nodded slipping the Z crystals into his pocket and reached for Ash's hand. It was so cold.

"Are there extra blankets?" Burnet hummed thoughtfully before nudging the drawer beside him with her toe. He reluctantly let Ash's hand go and opened the small drawer and removed a thicker blanket. He and Burnet spread it over Ash and allowed themselves to be escorted out of the room as a doctor stepped in.

There wasn't much else to do except sleep. But sleep did not come easy, in fact it didn't come at all. Not even Burnet in his arms seemed to ease him, from the restless shifting he was aware she was equally affected. 

So they talked instead. Her voice a hoarse whisper as secrets spilled past her lips like a wave. And he could only nod, listening and drawing his own horrifying conclusions.

Toxins and bruising aside, the biggest problem would be how Ash was affected mentally. And that meant keeping his pokémon away for their safety as well as Ash's.

It was shaping up to be a long night.

Kukui cracked his eyes open. The gritty feeling of sleep that eluded him haunted him to his waking moments as he turned his head and found Burnet rubbing tiredly at her eyes. She gave him a wan smile and sat up.

"I have some rounds to do... did you want to come with me?" Her body was turned away, closed off and he swallowed tightly when he reluctantly declined. Her shoulders loosened and he knew he made the right call. It pained him to know that Burnet was feeling guilty over the secrets the Aether foundation had kept but he understood. It's not as if they knew Ash would be attacked. No one had anticipated this. Ash, for all his griping about allowing his training to lapse had actually been stepping it up a notch each night. And even he had been taken by surprise.

"Professor?" Kukui looked up from his bowl of cereal to see that his students plus one had joined him in the cafeteria. 

"Sit, sit. We all need to refuel after last night. And afterwards we can see if they have any news on Ash's condition." His words seemed to deflate and he belatedly realized they were expecting him to have found out already. He _wishes._

"How about his pokémon?" Gladion queried, Kukui wonders when the teen arrived. He knows from Burnet that Gladion had made his stance clear that while he was glad his mother had returned he had not forgiven her.

"Kiss drained by Tapu Lele, they'll have to recover on their own. Aside from that they don't appear to be as injured..." Kukui trailed off at the rigid expression Gladion and Lillie wore. One that had matched Burnet's as she described welts and bruises that had left nearly none of the Aether president's body unmarred.

_Of course_ her children were aware of their mother's condition. What did that _mean_ for Ash and his pokémon?

"Professor?!" Mallow yelped as Kukui leapt to his feet and ran full tilt out of the cafeteria towards Ash's pokémon. Toward Ash. 

* * *

Burnet felt her eyes well with tears as she saw the bruising patterns decorating Ash's pokemon. Even in their exhausted states each one carried a look of pain thst couldn't be erased. Rowlet was missing a few feathers, Lycanroc had lost a few teeth which would make it harder to chew, on top of having cracked ribs. Torracat had a broken and sprained paw, no doubt from throwing itself into battle despite pain to rescue Ash. And Pikachu.

A tear landed on the yellow singed fur, she hastily scrubbed her cheeks but the damage was done. With a weak moan Pikachu began to stir.

_"Pi... Pikapi..."_ Pikachu whimpered desolate as it cracked its eyes open. 

"We have him, you're safe now Pikachu. You-" Burnet's voice faltered as she struggled to find some place to put her hand and ultimately settled for grasping Pikachu's paws. "You're all safe now." Pikachu shook its head, struggling to all fours.

Tapu Lele had healed all of them, but it wasn't enough. Being drained on top of the state they were in, it showed how much Ash's pokemon loved him.

The door hissed open as she gently pulled Pikachi into her arms. Kukui looked at her from where he was bent over his knees gasping. His eyes roamed over the pokémon, settling on Pikachu. He straightened involuntarily when Pikachu chittered at him.

"Sorry Pikachu, I haven't heard anything about Ash's condition." Pikachu didn't like that answer and began squirming, but each movement seemed to cause pain. "We'll take you to him, I was just going to see him." Kukui placates softly as Burnet tries to shift Pikachu into a more comfortable position. Pikachu settled, tiredly patting Burnet's arm.

"Let's go see Ash, hm?" Kukui extended his arm out as he reached her side. A hand settled on her hip as he peered at both her and Pikachu with a critical look.

"Lillie and Gladion seem to know too." He stated as they exited the pokémon infirmary, the children skidding into the hall to their right. Kukui laughed nervously as he rubbed his neck.

"I may have panicked." He muttered as Lillie and Mallow appeared in front of Burnet with soft exclaimations of worry at the sight of Pikachu. Pikachu growled irritably, but held still in Burnet's arms.

"Pikapi." Her heart broke at the whimpered call. She can remember Ash telling her that was his name in Pikaspeak. His pride at knowing his name, at being called often by his partner that it was easy to pick out in a crowd of chattering pikachu.

Ash was sitting up in bed when they entered his room. He looked vaguely irritated. A doctor was muttering furiously to himself as he scribbled notes on his clipboard.

"Pikapi!" Pikachu cried out cheerfully hopping out of Burnet's arms before she could tighten her hold. Pikachu only made it a few steps before pain caught up, thankfully Ash had already jumped out of bed and slid forward on the floor nearly bowling them all over as he laughed.

"Pikachu!" He was very gently in the way he cradled Pikachu to his chest. Burnet kneeled down, handkerchief in hand as she saw liquid running down Ash's arm and realized with a wince that he'd torn out his IVs.

"Get back into bed right now Mr. Ketchum." A look of annoyance crossed Ash's face as he absently thanked her and made his way over to the bed.

"Could have asked nicely." He pouted crossing his legs as he grabbed his pillow with one hand and gently settled Pikachu onto it. A fond smile teasing his lips as he rubbed Pikachu's cheek with his thumb.

His other arm was wiped clean and bandaged, the IVs remaining were they were. Burnet frowned, that wasn't right. Ash needed to be on antibiotics, anti inflammatories, and saline. Why were they being stopped?

* * *

Ash could finally relax. He had Pikachu back in his arms, and aside from the annoying doctor that was somehow irritated at him for not knowing what medication he was allergic to and wanted nothing to do with. Hospitals usually carried that information for him when he registered in a new region, this doctor clearly didn't know anything. And didn't know how to work a computer. 

"Hey buddy," Ash whispered, heart clenching painfully at the singed fur, and welts just barely visible beneath his fur. _Warm bath, conditioner, oran slices for breakfast and rawst berries for lunch, lightly roasted. Thinning comb, he should wait to cut the singed tips._

Ash combed his fingers through Pikachu's fur, feeling the welts, memorizing the grooves left behind.

_Sitrus berries mashed and mixed with ketchup for dinner._ Ash held Pikachu's paws in his hands and apologized.

"I'll do better next time." He promised solemnly, hating that he'd been so weak that Pikachu had to suffer like this. He made sure to keep eye contact with his partner, wanting him to feel how serious Ash was. Pikachu nodded and stood up a little to nuzzle his nose against Ash's. Ash giggled, glad that all was forgiven.

"How're you feeling Ash?" Ash looked up and wondered if the man in the lab coat was cold. He felt cold, and he was wearing a sleeveless shirt and shorts. The man only had shorts and a lab coat.

"Fine, better now that Pikachu's here. Right buddy?" Ash proceeded to lightly massage Pikachu, knowing he'd be sore from battling. 

_Chamomile tea with moomoo milk and honey to relax, no training for a week at least. Chargers so Pikachu could safely expel excess electricity since he wouldn't be able to release energy himself._

Ash could feel just how drained Pikachu was and it scared him. Pikachu had felt like this back in the beginning of Unova, after being struck by Zekrom. What had hurt him so? What did Ash have to be on the look out for this time?

"Alright, I'll have your medication sorted out." The doctor left and Ash resisted the urge to stick his tongue out. He was feeling petty, but the man was obviously stressed out.

"The rest of your pokémon are still in the pokémon infirmary, you can see them after the doctor gives you a clean bill of health." The woman with kind hazel eyes who had given him her handkerchief stated softly, a warm smile resting on her face. 

"I can't see them now?" Ash frowned, usually he was able to see his pokémon right away. Even if he was in the hospital with them. "Are they hurt that bad?" His heart thundered in his chest as the cost of his failures weighed heavily on him.

"No, Lusamine thought it was best to keep you isolated from one another. We don't really know what the UB-01's toxins do to pokémon but it seems they were unaffected." Ash was confused, and mildly concerned about the whole being isolated but mostly confused.

"What's an UB-01?" The woman blushed and rubbed her cheek with the back of her hand.

"Sorry, the Nihilego." Now she lost him. 

"What's that?" He asked hoping dor further clarification. 

"The thing that possessed mother." A blonde girl said as she stepped forward, a boy looking strikingly similar stared at him, eyes narrowed.

"You don't know what we're talking about, do you?" He stated calmly, Ash shurgged a shoulder.

"Nope!" He cheerfully exclaimed, idly scratching his arm and wondered why it prickled uncomfortably. "Not a clue." There seemed to be a few seconds of stunned silence before the room exploded into noise.

* * *

Gladion watched Ash murmur under his breath and was impressed by his knowledge of treating injuries. The solemn vow to do better sounded ominous to him. How often did they get into this kind of trouble?

He seemed to have tuned out everything but the Pikachu on his lap as he rubbed and pulled gently at the mouse. Was he massaging pikachu? Sparks skittered across his skin but he didn't seem to mind, in fact it was outright ignored as he continued muttering under his breath.

Then came the topic of his other pokémon and Ash seemed agitated that he couldn't see his pokémon. Then worried. But when Professor Burnet brought up the ultra beast Gladion realized with mounting horror that Ash didn't show any signs of recognizing it.

Gladion stepped closer to Lillie after she brought up their mother.

"You don't know what we're talking about, do you?" Ash looked him right in the eyes and smiled brightly.

"Nope!" He had the audacity to chirp, scratching his arm. "Not a clue." He laughed unaware of the tension in the room.

Gladion jumped as everyone began talking over each other. Ash just watch them with mild curiosity, hands over Pikachu's ears. Gladion eyed the arm Ash had been scratching and felt sick. A thin rope like pattern was barely visible. Similar to the one he'd seen across Ash's abdomen until it darkened and spread. Similar to the marks that had covered mother's arms and back.

It would only get darker and bigger. Becoming painful to touch. Lillie's hand found his, eyes wide in fright as she looked at him. He nodded, looking back at Ash's bare arms, making out the rising marks.

Seeing those marks on mother, after she'd chosen the ultra beasts had filled him with rage. He knows that she'd choose them again. That Ash was not safe here, with _her_. Not as she was, changed by her experience. 

"Oh yeah, the doctor never answered my question." Ash interrupts the questions being fired his way. "How did I end up at this Aether foundation when last night i had my bag packed to go to Kalos." Gladion felt Lillie's grip tighten. 

No one seemed to know what to say, Gladion didn't know what to say. He didn't really know Ash that well.

"Pi-pikapika cha Pikapi." Ash froze, hand between Pikachu's ears.

"Last year? How was that last year?!" He seemed alarmed, wait, did he understand Pikachu?


	2. If They Hurt You They Hurt Me Too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alola, the island chain that Professor Oak's cousin lived in. Where he apparently chose to go to school in? Sounds fake but ok. He is willing to believe it because Pikachu had yet to protest anything. Now he just needs to figure out what exactly that means for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title lyric: all about us- tatu

Ash was worried about the apparent loss of an entire year, and having Pikachu be this badly injured. How badly did he mess up? And what state were his pokémon in? Who were his pokémon here?  
"Pikachu?" Ash asked, Pikachu answered him with a dejected headshake. So Pikachu didn't know how badly hurt his other pokémon were but he didn't seem afraid so they were probably not hurt to badly. It did not reflect well on him. It burned, tore at his heart to know he had failed this badly. He had to get stronger, strong enough so that his family would stop having to take so much damage. He doesn't want to ever lose anyone ever again. It hurt too much.

He needed to know more about this Nihilego, and what it was capable of. Was it some type of legendary? A pokémon? What trouble has he gotten caught up in this time? And whose ass did he have to kick for messing with forces of nature that should not be trifiled with?

"When can I see my pokémon, and is someone going to answer my question?" Ash felt put out that no one had bothered to tell him how he had ended up on the island chain where Professor Oak's cousin lived. It wasn't that hard to tell someone why they were some where else, just go out and say it.

"Ash, What's the last thing you remember?" The man wearing a lab coat sans shirt asked him warily. Ash was getting real tired of these questions being asked while his were left unanswered.

"Yeah, no. We're not doing this again. I ask a question and get an answer, then _you_ can ask a question and _i _will answer." Ash offered instead, the man nodded looking uneasy.

"I don't know when you can see your pokémon, you need to be cleared by your doctor." Ash with held a sigh and nodded, this was what he had been expecting and it made him upset but doctors usually had a reason for everything. Better to just go along with it then visit his pokémon when everyone dropped their guard. Always underestimate an idiot has helped him beautifully.

"I was planning to fly to Kalos with Alexa, she told me her sister was a gym leader in Kalos." Ash clenched his fist tightly at the thought of the challenge before recalling that apparently he had already left Kalos behind. "How'd we do buddy?" Pikachu held up two digits, second place wasn't bad.

"Well, there's always Galar buddy." He muttered to himself, he just wanted to win a league recognized by the pokémon association for his own merit, not world saving. Too bad that the Orange league wasn't well known, and him turning down his position as a Frontier brain didn't do him any favors. He'd definetly win a league, become a pokémon master and make so many new friends! But for now he had to focus on getting stronger and finding out what mess he landed in.

"You were attacked by an ultra beast not to far from my home, you've been staying with me while you went to pokémon school." Ash eyed the man scepticallly, him at school? In Kanto as soon as he was old enough he stopped going and passed all the tests necessary to become a trainer. He's seen pokémon schools and they left a lot to be desired. There was no way that he would go to one.

"Pikapi, kakapi." Well if Pikachu says he was attending then he was. Ugh. That meant homework and long hours cooped up in a classroom.

"Do you know anything about Alola?" The man asked hesitantly, glancing at the woman beside him then to the teenagers around them. Ash quirked a brow at them but guessed that they'd found him and brought him to this Aether place.

"Professor Oak has a cousin that runs a school here, the pokémon here are different, and there is no league." Ash replied, listing the bare basics not including the fact that Alola had their own traditions that were on the verge of extinction due to the Kantonian/Unovan agenda. They didn't need him repeating that if it was common knowledge.

"What can you tell me about my other pokémon?" The woman opened her mouth but Ash held up his hand. "I wasn't finished. I want to know how badly hurt they are and if there is anything i can do to help them." he continued once he was sure the woman wouldn't interrupt him. She looked down at Pikachu, adopting a solemn look. The same look that he's seen time and again when his pokémon had pushed themselves too far for too long. His heart clenched but he gave nothing away as he waited and watched.

He had patience in spades when it came to his family.

* * *

Lillie watched Ash stare at Professor Burnet with no recognition in his eyes. He gave nothing away as he idly soothed Pikachu on his lap. His stare was as unnerving as it was that day that he told her she would one day be able to touch pokémon. The same stare that had rooted her in place when he confronted her about the state that her mother was in, telling her to not lie to him but remain silent when he showed her the bruises on his chest and abdomen that wrapped halfway around his back. She had told him everything and he had told her that she was so strong, stronger than she knew. It had sparked the dying flame in her that mother doused every single time she laid eyes on her.

"Rowlet has several missing and bent feathers and hasn't woken up since you arrived." Professor Burnet began, eyes never straying from Ash's. "Torracat broke one paw and sprained two others, not to mention multiple bruises." Ash didn't flinch the way some of them had. None of them had seen Ash's pokémon aside from pikachu, and to hear the state they were in while they fought to protect Ash hurt them all. None more than Professor Kukui, his eyes clenched tightly as he gripped something in his pocket.

"Lastly your Lycanroc had several teeth broken or knocked out, several bruises, fractured ribs, and a sprained paw." Ash glanced at Pikachu then slowly looked to Professor Burnet who looked near tears now. Ash's eyes narrowed as he gave her a shallow nod, hands roaming over Pikachu's body and hovering over the areas as he looked back up. She nodded, hastily wiping away a tear.

"I'm sorry." he muttered lowly looking away as she wiped her face then turned back to face her once she brought her hands down. "I hurt you by asking that, I'm sorry." he gave her a small bow, keeping a hand a few inches above pikachu as he bowed so he wouldn't crush him.

"No! No, it's fine!" She exclaimed but Lillie could see her eyes glimmering with tears. Lillie was in tears hearing the state of Ash's pokémon. They fought so hard, and in the end they were all too late. She wonders if mother had told them the ultra beast was near Professor Kukui's place would they have made it on time? Could they have done anything? A hand gently grasped her elbow, Gladion gave her a slow shake of his head as if aware of her thoughts. She remembers him slipping into her room at three in the morning asking if she had heard anything regarding Ash. Silvally could track the ultra beasts, which meant that her brother knew and had been on his way to fight the ultra beast and missed them. Yet he had still made his way to Aether, running on fumes and tracked her down.

_"We have to get him out of here. Promise me Lillie, that you'll get him out if you have the oppurtunity. And before you ask, I do have a way off but both of you getting out is more important."_

Lillie stepped closer to him when she saw his eyes beginning to glaze over as exhaustion pulled on his body. She surreptitiously glanced around and offered her shoulder for him to lean on, he didn't fully lean into her but there was enough weight across her back that made her feel relief that she could prove to be of some use to her brother. This was the least that should could do as she kept planning. Thoughts shifting through every possible scenario, good or bad. Her brother's strength was his indomitable will, hers was her intelligence, together they were unstoppable. 

They were going to get out of mother's clutches.

No more harm would come to Ash.

This time they would be able to repay the favor.

* * *

Kukui glanced away from Lillie and Gladion when he saw their neutral expressions. Gladion looked exhausted, as if a simple gust would knock him over yet he was standing tall. Lillie was holding Snowy, eyes shining with tears that she quickly dried. They looked deep in thought, communicating with one another with simple looks.

Ash seemed to have caught on to them as well but did not draw their attention, or draw attention to them and instead had the attention focused on him as he apologized to Burnet. He has no doubt that the apology was sincere, but this way of drawing attention? No, that was deliberately planned to catch Lusamine's attention as she stepped into the room.

"Ah, Satoshi I heard you had awoken! How are you feeling?" She asked breezing past everyone to get to Ash who stared up at her in confusion. He glanced down at his lap where Pikachu went from a puddle to alert as he scampered onto Ash's shoulder. Ash glanced at Pikachu and slouched back against the headboard.

"Fine, better than my pokémon it seems." he shrugged the shoulder opposite the one pikachu was on seemingly nonchalant about his apparent memory loss.

"I heard from Dr. Hashimoto that you had allergies to some medications?" she prodded but Ash simply nodded, purposefully misunderstanding her. Kukui doesn't know what is going with Ash, Lillie and Gladion, but he was really not liking where this seemed to be going. It was shaping up to be some type of disaster that he needed to put a stop to, _Ash_ needed to _heal._ His _pokémon_ needed to _heal._

_All of them_ needed time to process this and heal from the trauma.

"He also informed me that the last thing you can recall is from over a year ago." Ash scratched at his arm, flicking imaginary dust off his Z ring.

"It's not the first time i've forgotten things, probably won't be the last. I'm more worried about my pokémon." he states glancing upwards with a wide grin. He has no idea what type of game Ash was playing but he had to take his health seriously, this wasn't a game.

"Speaking of them, how are they? Where am I? What am I doing here? Who are you people? Why did you take my pokémon from me for isolation and what is a Nihilego?" Ash bombarded Lusamine with question after question. Eyes focusing on her with a scary intensity that he remembers seeing when Ash first met Lusamine.

"I'll have someone inform you on the state of your pokémon, you're at the Aether foundation in Alola off the coast of Mele Mele island. As for your other questions, they will be answered in due time." Ash hummed, eyes tracking Lusamine as she made her way towards his bed. "Why don't you tell me if you notice anything that feels strange or off. UB-01 is quite dangerous." Ash smiled up at her, eyes shut and teeth visible as he made an agreeable noise of confirmation. It startled Kukui, who knows that Ash doesn't smile with his teeth visible, pokémon find it a sign of agression. He only smiles with his teeth when he has a pokémon's trust, his smile for people is different.

"Lusamine, would it be possible to contact the children's parents, they must be worried by now." Kukui asked catching her attention, Lusamine brought her pointer finger to her lip as she gazed upward. Fingers drumming across her arm.

"Sure, as long as they do not mention Satoshi's current state. They should all be free to go by the afternoon." She smiled, it didn't seem like a nice smile. In fact it felt wrong somehow. Maybe he was just on edge?

She gazed at Ash once more then left the room with a skip and hum. If Kukui hadn't been watching her leave he would have missed the twin looks of horror Gladion and Lillie wore as they looked at one another. He would have missed the smile fall from Ash's face as he glanced at Pikachu on his shoulder with an unreadable look.

"I don't like her." He voiced blandly, gathering Pikachu into his arms as the electric mouse went slack as he was relieved of his guard. Kukui hadn't even realized both were primed for a fight. They had looked so relaxed, and at ease.

"What was that about?" Mallow asked bewildered, Kiawe voicing a soft agreement as he looked towards the Ash then towards the exit with suspicion in his eyes.

"Nothing," Ash rubbed his bicep with a faintly irritated if distracted smile. "Just testing something." 

"What exactly were you testing? And what conclusion did you draw?" Kukui asked after catching Burnet's nod, she gathered the kids as he stepped closer. Ash didn't glance at him, didn't so much as twitch as he huffed.

"Her. And I already said, I don't like _her."_ He declared with a finality in his tone. Kukui could see that the conversation was done as far as Ash was concerned. He'd been much the same when talking about Litten and Stoutland. 

He'd have to earn his boarder's trust all over again. Somehow, he thinks, it might be harder this time around.


End file.
